De vuelta a la infancia
by Mikan-chan02
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Mikan tomara una poción de Nonoko y se convirtiera en un bebé? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría en grupo para cuidar a la pequeña Mikan por un mes? Y lo más importante ¿Podrá así Natsume darse cuenta de lo que siente por Mikan?
1. Presentacion

**Holaaaa! Aquí viene otro fanfic nuevo, esta es otras de las muchas historias que tengo en mente pero iré poca a poco. Bueno la verdad es que iba a ser un oneshot pero se me ocurrieron mas ideas y lo descarte **

**DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA**

**Capitulo uno: La poción**

**POV Mikan**

Hola, soy Mikan Sakura y tengo 12 años. Actualmente estoy en Gakuen Alice, un lugar donde vine a buscar Hotaru, pero al final supe que tenía un Alice y gracias a eso pude saber más sobre mi pasado y encontré buenos amigos, y tal vez… el amor. Si estoy enamorada de Natsume Hyuuga el pervertido mas antipático del mundo, pero no lo puedo evitar mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo veo y me pongo nerviosa asique sí, lo amo pero ese no es el tema.

Estoy en mi habitación especial si, desde que descubrieron que tengo el SEC soy estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa y especial raro eh? Bueno como iba diciendo estoy preparándome para la fiesta en la casa de Nonoko y Anna, irán todos los de la pandilla ya que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Koko y hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa para él, fue muy difícil que no se enterara ya que nos leía la mente de vez en cuando pero lo conseguimos gracias a mi anulación.

Para la fiesta quede con Hotaru Permy Anna y Nonoko para elegir los vestidos maquillarnos y peinarnos así que cuando vinieron me quede boquiabierta, como habíamos quedado, todas llevábamos un vestido con diferentes colores y accesorios. En cuanto entraron sin decir ni una palabra empezamos a maquillarnos y a peinarnos ya que solo faltaban 10 minutos para llegar. En cuanto terminamos respiramos tranquilas habíamos terminados en 5 minutos por lo que teníamos 5 para ir, mientras que íbamos empezamos a hablar todos menos Hotaru, como siempre

**POV Normal**

-Me encantan vuestros vestidos chicas-Grito una Anna muy emocionada

-Yo espero atraer a muchos chicos-Dijo otra Permy con corazones en los ojos. Gotita de sudor por parte de las chicas

-Pero tú no estabas enamorada de koko-Dijo Nonoko con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, cosa que hace que la cara de Permy parezca un tomate

-Que… que dices!-Replico Permy-Yo nunca he estado enamorada de ese idiota-

-No dice lo mismo la cara que pones cuando lo miras-Dijo EH! Hotaru?

-va…vamos a parar la conversación ahí que falta poco para llegar-Dijo Permy mirando a otro lado

Las demás solo se rieron por su comportamiento.

POV escritor

Lo siento pero no me di cuenta bueno, os explicare los vestidos y peinados de cada una.

Mikan: Vestido de strapless rojo con un cinturón color rojo con piedras en la cintura dejando un trozo de cuerda colgando, un collar con una piedra roja en el interior (muy especial) un brazalete ancho en la muñeca, pendientes color rojo y por ultimo pelo recogido en un moño rizado con un clip de mariposa y unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto rojos y de maquillaje a vuestros gustos

Hotaru: Vestido strapless largo color violeta con pedrería en la cintura y una pierna descubierta. Un collar con un corazón color violeta y zapatos de tacón descubierto color violeta, el pelo es igual y unos pendientes con una piedra color violeta en el interior .Lleva un bolso de mano para guardar su baka-kun

Nonoko: Lleva un vestido de strapless corto blanco por arriba y negro por abajo con unos tacones descubiertos negros y el pelo lo lleva suelto con un clip de corazón blanco, lleva un brazalete en la muñeca y un bolso de manos negro con unos pendientes cortos negros

Anna: Lleva un vestido de un solo hombro largo azul con pedrería en la cintura, lleva tacones cubiertos color azul y un collar con una luna azul, su pelo está rizado y suelto y lleva una pulsera de cadena con una luna azul y pendientes con una luna azul y lleva tacones cubiertos color azul

Sumire: Lleva un vestido lago, sin mangas de color malva con una cuerda y una flor en la cintura, lleva el pelo suelto con mechones rizados y un collar con una piedra color malva y un brazalete además de los pendientes con piedras, sus zapatos son de color malva descubiertos

POV Normal

En la zona de los chicos

-¿Cuánto más tardaran las chicas?-Pregunto Mochu aburrido

-cállate Mochu seguro que les faltara poco-Respondió Natsume alterado

-Con Permy seguro que llegaran en una hora o dos-respondió kitsu aburrido

-Espero que koko llegue tar…- cortaron a Yuu por un ruido de puerta

CLAP CLAP CLAP

-Deben ser las chicas-dijo Ruka

-Menos mal tardaban un montón- Respondió Kitsu

POV ESCRITOR

Bueno en un momento os explico los trajes de los chicos

Natsume, Ruka, Yuu y Koko llevaban un traje negro con corbatas roja violeta azul y verde

Y Mochu, kitsu, y Youichi llevaban un traje gris con corbatas negro marrón y rojo

POV Normal

Los chicos en cuanto vieron a las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertos

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto una voz


	2. Los preparativos para la gran fiesta

**Hola! Bueno aquí os traigo la segunda parte de "De vuelta a la infancia" **

**Espero que os guste ;)))**

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta sorpresa**

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –Pregunto una voz

-Mierda koko, no podrías venir más tarde-Dijo Nat entre dientes

-Dejádmelo a mí -Dijo Hotaru

-¿Eh? A que te re…-Mikan fue cortada por un ruido sordo

BOMM!

-Hotaru tu siempre tan bestia- Dijo Permy

-Al menos os eh salvado, y por cierto me debéis 100 conejos por la bala-Respondió Hotaru con la mano estirada para darles la indirecta

-¿Tan cara es esa maldita bala?-Dijo kitsu poniendo 10 conejos, al igual que los demás **(-Yo: Que pringaos, siempre manipulados por Hotaru XD -Hotaru: Tu también ¬¬ -Yo: QUE! Pero yo no he hecho nada T-T -Hotaru: Eres la escritora, tú me hiciste lanzarla, tendrás que pagar 20 conejos –Yo: Vale ¬¬)**

-Es un precio amigo, ya que tenéis la suerte de ser mis amigos os subo un 75% el precio de mis inventos- Hotaru dijo con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

Gotita de sudor por parte de los demás

-Creo que es mejor que preparemos las cosas antes de que koko se despierte, de todas formas no creo que tarden mucho los invitados-Dijo Mikan empezando a rebuscar en las bolsas para prepararlo

-¿Por cierto, cuantos invitados hay?-Pregunto Nonoko

-Pues veras bueno….DISELO TU RUKA!-Dijo Kitsu mientras que corria al baño, para escaquearse

-La verdad es que se lo dijimos a algunos y resulto que esas personas entendieron mal y… Bueno, puede que se lo dijeran a todo Gakuen alice-Dijo Ruka con la cabeza baja

-QUE!-Dijeron las chicas a la vez, hasta Hotaru se quedo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

-Eso quiere decir que también vendrán los de 2º 3º 4º?- Pregunto Permy con… ¿brillo en los ojos?-Que bien chicas, seguro que todos los chicos mayores caerán muertos a mis pies- Dijo Permy con corazones en los ojos

-Pero Narumi nos va a matar-Yuu dijo levantándose las gafas

-Le pedimos permiso, lo único que hay que hacer organizarlo todo bien- Ruka respondió

-Pues bien, Anna y yo nos ocuparemos de comprar más comida, Nonoko, Permy y Hotaru recogerán los objetos que se puedan romper y lo guardaran bajo llave, y los chicos tendréis que decorar y mantener a los invitados fuera de la casa hasta que lleguemos, Tsubasa sempai vendrá y nos ayudara-Mikan dijo mientras cogía el dinero y se llevaba arrastrando a Anna

**NOTA**

**Aunque estén en Gakuen Alice Anna y Nonoko tienen una casa allí, es que en una habitación no iban a caber.**

A medida que el tiempo iba pasando Mikan y Anna volvieron y empezaron a repartir la comida, cuando todo estaba ya preparado, los invitados empezaron a venir.

-No creía que hubiera tantas personas en GA-Dijo Anna

-Sí pero lo peor será mañana al tener que limpiar todo este desorden- Aclaro Nonoko

-Bueno, mientras habrá que pasárselo bien ¿no? –Mikan dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chico, y por suerte Natsume escondió su sonrojo con su flequillo

**POV Natsume**

Ya son las 12:00 más o menos, Koko se despertó hace una hora y ahora está rodeado de chicas, yo me las quite de encima con mi fuego.

Estoy buscando a lunares, no es que me interese en buscarla pero sé que siempre se mete en problemas y eso me preocupa, además hoy estaba preciosa, no sé cómo explicarlo parecía una diosa con sus grandes ojos color avellana y su sonrisa que derretiría al sol. Desde que hablo de Mikan me he vuelto más cursi ugh!

Estoy subiendo las escaleras en busca de ella cuando de repente escucho unos golpes en la pared y un grito, y lo peor es que parecía de lunares, voy corriendo hacia allí y lo que veo la verdad, me deja en shock, lo único que sé es que empecé a pegarles patadas y puñetazos hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

**Hasta aquí llega la historia de hoy, se que tarde mucho pero con la excursión de 4 días y la graduación de mi colegio no tenía mucho tiempo, espero hacer el siguiente capítulo más rápido. Por favor comentar, ya sabéis que vivo de eso ;)) **


	3. ¡¿Soy un bebé?¡

**Hola! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de "de vuelta a la infancia". Sé que me estoy enrollando y Mikan s tiene que convertir en un bebe ya, creo que en el próximo cap Mikan ya se convertirá.**

Capitulo tres: Una fiesta descontrolada

**POV NATSUME**

Estoy subiendo las escaleras en busca de ella cuando de repente escucho unos golpes en la pared y un grito, y lo peor es que parecía de lunares, voy corriendo hacia allí y lo que veo la verdad, me deja en shock, lo único que sé es que empecé a pegarles patadas y puñetazos hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

**POV Mikan**

30 Minutos antes.

Estoy pasando por la casa, es todo un descontrol, y la gente ya está empezando a ensuciar, así que decido ir a por la fregona para limpiar algunos vómitos pero… ¿Dónde está la fregona? Creo que la deje en el cuarto de Nonoko, iré por habitación hasta encontrarla

Me voy hacia la primera, llamo a la puerta… aunque no sé como lo van a escuchar n.n decido abrir…

OH DIOS MIO! No puedo creer que… puaj! (O/_/O) Yo… no puedo creer lo que he visto! **(Las mentes malpensadas lo habrán pillado ;))**

Bueno, mejor ire al otro cuarto, dijo distraída, seguía pensando en lo anterior y se ruborizo

Iba tan distraída que dio cuenta de que en la habitación había tres chicos borrachos. Cuando fue a coger la fregona, uno de los chicos la cogió por las muñecas la acorralo contra la pared.

-KYAAAAA!- Mikan se asusto

-Veo que tenemos una gatita de 4 curso eh?- Dijo un chico rubio con ojos esmeralda -"Porque todo el mundo me llama gatita?"- Mikan pensó con una gotita anime en la cabeza

-Suéltame por favor- Mikan dijo asustada

-Ohm, ¿tan pronto? Primero me divertiré un rato contigo- El rubio dijo mientras la miraba

\- N… no me hagas na….- Ella no pudo terminar porque el ya la estaba besando

Mikan estaba asustada, ella estaba en una habitación oscura, sin nadie y alejado de sus amigos, desearía poder ver a Natsume aquí para protegerla

Entonces el chico le quito la camisa.

**(Ellas se habían cambiado, me viene mejor para la historia gomen)**

Entonces ella se asusto mas, su corazón iba a cien por hora y no podía hablar, estaba paralizada, las lágrimas salían solas de sus grandes ojos color avellana.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir la puerta se abrió revelando a un Natsume preocupado.

ACTUALMENTE

**Pov Nat**

No me lo podía creer.

Lo que escuche era cierto, Mikan había gritado, pero no fue por lo que me esperaba, ella estaba acorralada sin camisa y llorando, mi ira fue más de lo que podía controlar y me lance encima del chico.

-Natsume, para lo vas a matar!- Mikan gritaba alado mía, estalle

-Como lo puedes perdonar así como así Mikan, casi te viola!- Grite

-Lo sé, pero no se merece esto por favor déjalo!- Ella me suplicaba, no entiendo como puede ser tan bondadosa, tendré que estar detrás de ella

Me levante y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Natsume... gracias, tenía miedo de que tu no vinieras y ese chico me hiciera algo peor- Mikan dijo

Entonces Natsume se sorprendió, Mikan lo había abrazado, el no suele ser tan bueno con ella pero por hoy el se abriría a ella, mientras que se estaban abrazando….

-Hyuuga se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- Hotaru grito mientras me disparo con su Baka-kun y lo esquive, ella estaba junto a Ruka y el idiota de Tsubasa

Ruka estaba en shock, con los ojos y la boca abierta y Tsubasa más de lo mismo. Cuando miraron a Mikan se ruborizaron completamente en rojo tomate, parecía que iban a desmayarse

-Mikan se puede saber que estabais haciendo?- Tsubasa dijo a Mikan todavía sonrojado, entonces nos dimos cuenta

Mikan no llevaba camisa! Y encima nos estábamos abrazando

La cara de Mikan pasó de rojo a lila en segundos

KYAAA! Tsubasa-sempai, Ruka-pyon no miréis!

Mikan se puso su camisa tirada en el suelo, los tres estaban en frente esperando una respuesta y Mikan estaba sonrojada, ella estaba muy linda.

-Y bien ¿nos podéis decir que ah pasado?- Tsubasa pregunto

Bueno...entreaquiabuscarunafregonaymeencontreconunchicoquemeacorraloparayasabeisqueynatsumemeayudo- Mikan dijo ¿dijo? O más bien silbo

-Mikan es mejor que me lo cuentes ya si aprecias tu cabeza- Hotaru ya daba miedo

-Ahí va, ente aquí a buscar una fregona y me encontré con un chico que me acorralo para ya sabéis que, pero Natsume vino y me ayudo, por eso no tengo camisa y le abrace- Mikan dijo mirando al suelo, pobre chico, Hotaru y Tsubasa lo acabaran matando

-¿Ya sabéis que?-Tsubasa pregunto a Mikan, su cara paso de confusión, a ruborizado y por ultimo estaba que echaba humo

-¿Quién fue?- Tsubasa me pregunto

-Han, yo creo que con lo que le hice yo no volverá a ver la luz del sol- Dije

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos a echar la gente de la fiesta- Hotaru dijo

-OK- Dijo Mikan

**POV NORMAL **

Los chicos bajaron a la sala principal, con suerte la mitad se había ido y solo quedaban unos pocos y con los inventos de Hotaru lograron sacarlos todos

-Bueno, toca limpiar- Anna dijo

-ah Anna, se me olvidaba, es mejor que… cambies las sabanas de los cuartos- Mikan dijo, todos la miraron con cara extraña

-N.. no malpenséis, solo que entre en un cuarto y bueno… dos chicos estaban… eso- Dijo Mikan avergonzada

-Vale, gracias- Anna dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

Se dispusieron a limpiar, cuando por fin terminaron eran como las 02:00 menos mal que era sábado. Como no se podía salir estas horas, los chicos decidieron dormir allí.

Anna, Nonoko, Mikan Hotaru, Permy y Misaki durmieron en una habitación y Tsubasa, Natsume, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Ruka y Yuu en otra habitación

A la mañana siguiente les esperaba una sorpresa.

Por culpa de el chico de anoche, Jinno hizo ponerse a Mikan una pulsera bloqueadora **(Lo siento pero no sé cómo se llama)** Ya que ella asumió toda la responsabilidad.

-Hola- Mikan dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba

-hola- Le respondieron la mayoría

-Bueno Nonoko, Anna, es hora de irnos- Yuu dijo

-Claro, chao- Dijeron al unisonó

Pero casi a unos pocos metros de la casa…

-Ops, creo que se me olvido mi ipod en la casa, ire a recogerlo id sin mi – La castaña dijo y corrió vuelta atrás

Entro en la casa (tenía una llave) y recogió su ipod

-mmm, creo que beberé algo antes de salir, tengo la boca seca- Mikan se dijo a si misma

Fue a la cocina y en la encimera había u n baso con un liquido naranja dentro, Mikan lo bebió pensando que era zumo de naranja, pues sabia igual

-Mejor me voy ya, tengo que preparar los deberes-Mikan hablo

Después de cinco minutos Nonoko bajo a la cocina

-Eh? Qué raro, creía que había dejado mi poción encima de la mesa- Nonoko dijo

Anna también bajo

-oye Anna, tú has visto mi poción para volver a ser un bebe?- Nonoko le pregunto

-No, pero seguramente se te habrá olvidado hacerlo, como siempre- Anna sonrió

-Puede que sí- Respondió

CON MIKAN

Prefiero pasar un rato, me ire por el bosque para despejarme pensó ella.

Mientras iba paseando sintió un ligero dolor de estomago, que cada vez se fue haciendo más fuerte

-ugh, creo que el zumo no me sentó muy bien- dijo la castaña

A lo lejos vio a su sempai Tsubasa y decidió pedirle ayuda pero antes de poder decir su nombre se desmayo

Lo que no supo es que mientras que estaba en el suelo inconsciente ella fue haciéndose pequeña hasta convertirse en un bebe.

CON TSUBASA

**POV TSUBASA**

Estaba dando un paseo tranquilo, cuando de repente oí un ruido sordo, y vi una cosa pequeña en el suelo, creo que es un animal.

Me voy acercando cuando descubro que no era un animal ¡Es un bebe! Tiene el pelo color castaño y unos grandes ojos color avellana es muy linda, seguro que cuando se lo enseñe a Mikan estará muy contenta, ellas dos se parecen mucho.

Aunque me pregunto como un bebe aparecería aquí? Puede que una alice dejara este bebe, entonces deberíamos ver si tiene uno y así estaría a salvo. Creo que primero dejare que pase un día conmigo y después se lo enseñare a los profesores, puede que tenga una kohai nueva.

Me la llevo a mi apartamento, es de estrella especial igual que Natsume, Youichi y Mikan.

-Bueno pequeña, ya llegamos a mi habitación- Le dije

-Te voy a dejar aquí mientras me ducho y después llamare a Misaki para que te duche a ti, a m no se me da bien Jejejeje-No sé porque le digo eso si no me va a entender

POV MIKAN

Que me ha pasado? Porque soy un bebe? No entiendo nada, al menos Tsubasa sempai me encontró y estoy bien. Tengo que conseguir que se den cuenta pero… ¿Cómo? Tendré que ir pensándolo pero por ahora me esta entrando mucho sueño, ayer no dormí y ser un bebe no me ayuda. Creo que me echare una pequeña siesta.

POV Tsubasa

Por fin termine de ducharme, al salir me sorprendió que la niña estuviese dormidita, era tan mona… Pero la verdad de verla a mí también me entro sueño. Me metí en mi cama y me quede dormido en segundos.

Por la mañana

Pensaba que iba a ser un día tranquilo pero como me temía alguien se enteraría de la bebe y vendría a verla, me imagine que serian Mikan y Hotaru pero no vi a Mikan ¿Dónde estará?

-Tu baka- Hotaru me fulmino con la mirada – has visto a Mikan?- me pregunto, yo sabía que bajo esa mascara Hotaru era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, en especial de Mikan

\- No, no la he visto en desde el día de la fiesta- Respondí, un momento ¿¡que Mikan no está!?

FIN

**Por fin termine el capitulo, llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana pensando en que poner, hacer tres historias a la vez no es muy fácil.**

**Lo siento por poner los capítulos tan cortos pero aunque no lo parezca escribo mas de lo que parece en la historia. PORFI COMENTAR n.n**


	4. Buscando a Mikan

**NUEVO CAPITULOOOOO! Perdonen por tardar tantísimo en escribirlo pero se me fue la inspiración, por suerte gracias a vuestros comentarios me anime y… aquí estoy!**

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece, esto servirá para todos mis capítulos n.n**

**Mejor empezamos con el capitulo n.n**

Capitulo cuatro: Buscando a Mikan

**POV TSUBASA**

Un momento… QUE MIKAN NO ESTA!?

-Habéis mirado en su cuarto?- pregunte con esperanza

-Sí, mire en su cuarto y pregunte a las demás y al robot, Mikan no apareció en las casa, también pregunte a Narumi y los demás profesores y tampoco la vieron, incluso a la clase especial- Hotaru decía, se le veía la preocupación en su voz

-Tranquila, ya verás como la encontramos- La intente tranquilizar, pero no serviría de mucho ya que yo mismo estaba demasiado preocupado por mi pequeña Mikan **(No malpaséis eh?, todos sabemos que entre el y ella no hay nada, están pillados ;))**

-Tsubasa- ella me dijo

-Que- La mire a la cara y me sorprendí, ella estaba llorando, Hotaru nunca demuestras sus verdaderos sentimientos a no ser de que sea por Mikan

-Crees que se la habrían podido llevar la AAO, el director o persona?- Ella me pregunto, en su voz se notaba la desesperación y en su mirada la preocupación

Yo no sabía que decir, no tenía pensado que podría pasar eso pero… Mikan podría estas secuestrada? Solo de pensar en eso mi corazón se encogió

-No te preocupes Hotaru, si algo le ha pasado te prometo que hare lo que sea para que este de vuelta con nosotros- le dije para tranquilizarla

**POV Mikan**

Cuando vino Hotaru me desperté, no sabía que me había quedado dormida, intente andar pero me re lie en la manta, mis pequeños pies y manitas no ayudan tampoco y que difícil es ser bebe, asique solo escuche la conversación e intente moverme lo mas posible para que Hotaru me viera, alomejor me reconoceria

Estaba escuchando la conversación, pero de repente Hotaru llamo a Tsubasa-sempai con voz ronca… me gire para verla y la vi … llorar, Hotaru nunca llora… tan preocupada esta por mi? Me siento inútil al estar aquí tumbada sin poder hacer nada mientras mis amigos sufren por mi culpa.

De repente, yo también quería llorar… que pasa si nunca llego a volver a la normalidad… me quedaría asi para siempre y nunca podría estar con ellos, ni ver a Nat… *sonrojo* dijo a Hotaru y compañía. Hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, algo que alomejor funcionaria

Entonces llore, como solo un bebe sabe hacer

-BUAHHHHHHH!- Grite lo más fuerte que pude, porfavor Hotaru reconóceme

**POV Hotaru**

Me estaba limpiando las lagrimas, yo nunca lloro pero esto pudo conmigo, donde estará esa baka? Estoy segura de que como sombras diga algo sobre esto lo matare con mis propias manos, seguía pensando cuando escuche llorar a un bebe… seria mi mente recordando a Mikan?

Pero no, después vi que detrás de Tsubasa salían dos piececillos pequeños que no paraban de moverse, en cuanto Tsubasa se percato de que los miraba se tenso, aquí había gato encerrado.

-Tsubasa, aparta- Le dije, el no se movio solo tapo al bebe, como si no lo hubiera visto

-Porque?- el inocentemente pregunto

-Que hacen dos pies detrás tuya?- yo, pregunte seria, o se quitaba o lo dispararía con mi baka-kun

-Q…que pies dices…. Yo no veo ni escucho a ningún bebe- El nervioso respondió

-Yo no eh dicho que sea un bebe… Aparte ahora- le dije seria

-N… no- el idiota respondió, solo me quedo sacar mi baka-kun y dispararle

Entonces lo vi, o más bien la vi, era una niña pequeña.

-Se puede saber de quién es este bebe? Ya sabía yo que eras un playboy 7.7, de quien es este bebe?- le dije

-Qué? No… no es mío- el se defendía nervioso

Yo entonces me fije bien en ella, tiene ojos color ámbar y es castaña, además… es tan parecido a Mikan… un momento… A MIKAN!

-Tsubasa- dije lo más dulce posible

-D…dime- el estaba tenso y muerto de miedo

-Se puede saber cómo este bebe es tan parecido a…. MIKAN!- Dije furiosa, coji mi baka-kun y le dispare

**POV Tsubasa **

Cuando volví a la realidad vi a Hotaru con una cara echa una furia…. Después recordé lo que me dijo antes de desmayarme. Me sonroje al recordar que creía que era mío pero cuando recordé que decía que ese bebe se parecía a Mikan el color de mi cara paso de rojo a violeta en cuestión segundos. ¿Creía que ese bebe era de Mikan y mío?

-N… no pienses mal eh? Yo me la encontré en el bosque y el traje aquí- dije intentando borrar mi sonrojo muy notable

-Un bebe en Gakuen Alice? Es raro- comento, pero era cierto, cada vez traían a los niños más jóvenes

-Que debemos hacer?- No quiero que se enteren los profesores- Ella dijo y yo le entendía, a saber qué clase de cosas le harian a este pequeño bebe

-Iré a por inventos para bebe, tu cuídala mientras- ella volvió a decir y se fue a por inventos como cunas o juguetes.

Cuando se fue me quede pensativo… decía que ese bebe se parecía tanto a Mikan… un momento… no sería hija suya no? 7.7 pero después pensé bien y lo deje, era imposible que Mikan tuviera un bebe si estoy con ella o la veo todos los días y no estaba embarazada, menos mal porque si llegara a ser así me encargaría de hacer sufrir al padre y de regañar a Mikan

Estaba sentado en la cama cuando escuche un rugido, mire a los lados y descubrí que provenía de la bebe! No pensé cuanto tiempo se llevaría sin comer, iré a ver que tengo.

Por suerte tenía un biberón de cuando era más pequeño n.n lo lave y eche leche dentó de él, espero que le guste.

Lo calenté y lo eche en el microondas y cuando termino me eche en el brazo para ver como estaba, os preguntareis como sabré todos eso verdad? n.n En el curso pasado nos enseñaron una clase de maternidad, me vino bien echar cuenta y no quedarme dormido como la mitad de mis compañeros

Cuando vi que la leche estaba calentita, cogí a la bebe en brazos ella se sonrojo… que mona! Me recuerda a Mikan, sus sonrojos su apetito y la apariencia, cuando la encuentre se la presentara, ya veréis como no se querra separar de la bebe

En cuanto le puse el biberón en la boquita empezó a comer rápidamente hasta agarraba el biberón con sus manitas n.n Ahora que lo pienso aun no le e puesto nombre, ni se el suyo

-Como te podría llamar princesa?- le dije, ella sonrió y se sonrojo, carai nunca eh visto a un bebe tan tímido

-Mmmm, Yumiko o Hikari?- Pensaba

-Yumiko- Escuche una voz detrás mia, era Hotaru

-Pues bien, bienvenida a Gakuen Alice Yumiko n.n- Dije y ella sonrio

**POV MIKAN**

Menos mal que Tsubasa me dio de comer, me sonroje cuando me cojio en brazos y sonrios pero en cuanto vi el biberón se me hizo la boca agua.

Después de beber el biberón me siguió cogiendo en brazos mientras me balanceaba tranquilamente

Cuando escuche los dos nombres que quería ponerme, me gustaron, iba a intentar decirle Mikan pero era imposible, de repente Hotaru vino por detrás y dijo uno de los nombres, al parecer ya estoy bautizada.

Sonreí cuando vi a Hotaru y quise que me cogiera en brazos, sería una de las pocas veces que ella me abraza, y por suerte lo hizo, me acurruque en sus brazos y me pegue a ella.

**POV NORMAL**

-Parece que e tiene cariño eh Hotaru- Dijo Tsubasa

-sí, es normal que quiera estar conmigo- Hotaru dijo con orgullo o mas bien narcisismo

-Yumiko ven, ven con tu tío Tsubasa- Tsubasa dijo intentando coger a Mikan/Yumiko pero ella solo se acurruco mas en Hotaru, no es que no quisiese estar con Tsubasa, solo es que quería estar con Hotaru

-Parece que me ha cogido más cariño a mi sombritas- Hotaru dijo

-TT_TT Porque! Si yo la eh cuidado más!- él se quejo

-Pues porque ella es lista y preferirá estar con alguien como yo que con un inútil como tu- respondió

-TT_TT No me insultes- se quejo

-7.7 no lo parezcas- ella respondió

-Que deberíamos hacer con el bebe?- pregunto

-Podríamos llevarla a mi habitación y esconderla hasta que se nos ocurra algo- Hotaru comento

-Ok, pero habrá que tener cuidado- el respondió

Los dos se fueron a la habitación de Hotaru, que estaba justo al lado d la de Mikan

-Sombritas, iré a ver si Mikan está en algún lado, tu mira por si esta en su habitación- y Hotaru se fue dejando a una Mikan dormida en los brazon de Tsubasa

-Como abro ahora la puerta?- se pregunto, y después de media hora de intentar cambiar a Mikan a un solo brazo sin despertarla, entro en la habitación.

-Parece que Mikan no esta aquí- El dijo entristecido.

-Mmm, Yumiko, quédate aquí dormida mientras voy a baño ok?- Tsubasa dijo y dejo a Mikan en la cama mientras entraba en el baño

**Antes de que Tsubasa con su torpeza intentara abrir la puerta (con Natsume)**

-Ey Natsume, no crees que es raro que no hayamos visto a Mikan?- Ruka pregunto mientras acariciaba a su conejo Dei **(El nombre es inventado) **El y Natsume estaban en una rama baja del árbol Sakura, Natsume salió de sus pensamientos y hablo.

-No me importa lo que esa mocosa estúpida haga- El decía pero todos sabían que el amaba a Mikan y ella era suya.

-Natsume no hace falta que mientas, yo y todos sabemos lo que sientes por Sakura- Ruka riéndose dijo

-Hn- respondió Natsume

-Bueno, esta tarde estoy ocupado, y me tengo que ir asique tienes camino libre para ir solo a buscar a Sakura- Ruka dijo, se bajo del árbol y se fue

Y resulto que Ruka conocía a Natsume mas de lo que creía, pues fue lo que hizo

**Pov Natsume**

Estaba de camino a la habitación de Mikan, aun recuerdo cuando la vi atrapada por ese chico, solo de pensar me entraban ganas de buscarlo y quemarlo hasta que me suplicara perdón.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo vi que la puerta se cerraba, supongo que será Mikan, así que cuando llegue entre en la habitación, total, ya estoy acostumbrado a verla en ropa interior **(Pervertido 7.7)**

Abrí la puerta, esperaba encontrármela pero lo único que vi fue un bultito en su cama, me acerque y…

Un bebe? Que hace Mikan con un bebe en su habitación, además, se parece tanto a ella…

Justo cuando iba a despertar a la pequeña oí un la puerta del baño se habría

-Dios Yumiko no sabes lo que me a pasado, iba a lavarme las manos cuando abrí el grifo y el agua salió disparada, e tendido mi camisa pero tendré que ir a por una- Tsubasa salió des baño y se encontró con Natsume

-Oh mierda- dijo y empezó a notar que la temperatura de la habitación subía

-Se puede saber que haces en el cuarto de Mikan sin camisa y con un bebe en la cama!- Natsume grito y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego a Tsubasa

-QUE! No es lo que piensas, yo nunca dejaría embarazada a Mikan ese bebe no es mío!- Tsubasa gritaba mientras corría por su vida y gritaba como una nena

Después pare, me empecé a convencer de lo que decía Tsubasa, no creo que Mikan hubiese hecho algo así ni que Tsubasa tampoco hubiese hecho algo con ella

-Y se puede saber porque estas sin camisa en el cuarto de Mikan, con un bebe parecida a ella?- pregunte

-Lo de la camisa lo explique antes y estoy aquí porque estaba buscando a Mikan y ese bebe me lo encontré en el bosque el otro dia- Sombritas respondió

Entonces entro Hotaru.

Valla parece que eso de guardar secretos no está en tu diccionario verdad sombritas?- Hotaru a regañadientes dijo

-No fue culpa mía! Yo estaba aquí y el entro y me quiso quemar TT_TT- Tsubasa lloraba

-pues ponte una camisa, no quiero que Yumiko te vea así, porque sino recogerías tu su vomito 7.7- Hotaru dijo sonriendo

-Yumiko?- Natsume pregunto

-Es como se llama la niña- ella respondió

-HOTARU! Porque iría a vomitar, yo soy uno de los chicos más deseados de Gakuen alice- el dijo con mucho narcisismo

-No te creas tanto, asique póntela ya, no quiero que mis ojos sangren- ella divertida le reprocho

Justo cuando Tsubasa iba a lloriquear como un niño pequeño el grupo entro en la casa de Mikan, fijándose en que solo estaban Hotaru discutiendo con un Tsubasa sin camisa y Natsume mirando a un… Bebe!

-O no! Porque siempre tenéis que venir cuando Yumiko esta a la vista?- Hotaru se quejo y espero a la oleada d preguntas, pero antes el grupo **(Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Mochu, Kitsu…) **estaban en shock, cuando terminaron de pensar las preguntas, fuero una oleada

-Tres… dos… uno- Hotaru dijo y…

**FINNN!**

**Por fin termine el capitulo, creo que tarde en pensar y escribirlo unos 120 años? Jajaja XD Pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero que os guste el capitulo que me costó tanto, parece que mi ordenador está en mi contra para poder encenderlo y que no se pare.**

**PORFAVOR COMENTAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**

**TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE PUSIESEIS COSAS QUE ME FALTAN O QUE OS GUSTARIA QUE AÑADIERA n.n**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP!**


	5. Quien?

**Hiii! Creo que tarde demasiado en hacer un capitulo nuevo… desde el verano quizá, pero bah, siento tardar tanto pero no me venia la inspiración suficiente como para hacer nuevos capítulos, al menos he escrito mi primer oneshot **

**De vuelta a la infancia 5: Quien?**

3…2…1…

-¿Por qué hay un bebe en tu habitación?-

-¿Qué monaa! Como se llama?-

-¿Esto lo saben los maestros?-

-¿Es un bebe alice?

-Que hace Tsubasa sin camisas y quemado?

-¿Dónde os la habeis encontrado?-

-CALLAROS- Dijo Hotaru y disparo con su baka-kun

-La niña se llama Yumiko, Tsubasa se la encontró en el bosque pero no sabemos si es alice, no se lo decimos a los maestros porque se la llevarían, Tsubasa está sin camisa porque trajo al bebe aquí para enseñárselo a Mikan y se fue a lavar las manos, se mancho y se quito la camisa pero cuando salió del baño Natsume lo vio, se puso celoso y le lanzo bolas de fuego, Mikan esta desaparecida- Dijo de un tiro y sin respirar

-Wow, es tan mona!- Dijo Anna y la cojio en brazos, Mikan se abrazo a ella sonriendo

-Ademas parece que le gustas, pero, porque me recuerda tanto a Mikan?- Nonoko pregunto

-Nose, pero Mikan no aparece, al parecer se habrá perdido por ahí o algo, es tan despitada que me espero cualquier cosa- Hotaru dijo y a esto la niña rechisto

-Jajaja parece que no le gusta que insulten a Mikan, será algún familiar suyo?- kitsu pregunto

-No, Mikan solo tiene a su abuelo como familiar, su madre murió hace tiempo y su padre antes de que ella naciera, además en su registro se ve que solo tenia a su tio, y es demasiado mayor- Tsubasa respondió, Mikan le había contado un monton de cosas, a esto Natsume se puso celoso y subió la temperatura de la habitación, todos se callaron, y le taparon la boca a Tsubasa de un puñetazo, este cayó al suelo de golpe.

-Bueno, y que podemos hacer con el bebe mientras? Tendremos que cuidarlo sin que nos vean los profesores- Nonoko dijo

-que os parece si nos la turnamos, cada dia estará con uno hasta que encontremos la solución- Yuu dijo

-Te crees que Yumiko es un juguete acaso?- Hotaru amenazo

-YO PRIMEROOOOO- Tsubasa se levanto del suelo justo para quitarle a Mikan de los brazos de Anna y abrazarla con cariño

-Sombritas, tu seras el ultimo, ya que te has sido el primero en estar con ella- Hotaru dijo y le disparo con su baka-kun, si no antes de coger a la niña y dejarla en la cama, Tsubasa acabo en el suelo por segunda vez, lloriqueando como un niño pequeño

Asi fueron los turnos

Hotaru

Anna y Nonoko

Natsume

Ruka

Sumire

Yuu

Tsubasa y Misaki

-Y nosotros?- preguntaron koko y kitsu a la vez

-Oye! Porque tengo que compartir mi turno con Misaki! Yo soy lo suficientemente responsable- Tsubasa se quejo

-No pienso dejaros a Yumiko, sois demasiado torpes e infantiles- Hotaru respondió y no pudo resistir soltar una risita al ver las caras, pero era verdad, había que llevar esto en secreto

-Y porque yo tengo que cuidar a la niña?- Natsume replico, tan impasible como siempre

-Porque tú y Ruka habeis entrado en esta habitación, ahora también es vuestra responsabilidad, os recomiendo comprar cosas para la niña, a la vez, buscaremos a Mikan, seguramente este con Narumi y no nos alla avisado- Hotaru dijo, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y Mikan con Hotaru

Mikan aun estaba sonrojada, tendría que pasar un dia entero con Natsume en el cuerpo de este bebe? La idea de hacer entender que ella era Mikan era imposible, nadie le echaba cuenta, tendría que intentarlo varias veces

**UN RATO DESPUES**

Por suerte Hotaru seria la primera, siendo la mas lista tendría mas oportunidades

-Bueno chiquitina, que tal si nos damos un baño y vamos a domir? Hoy ha sido un dia ajetreado y mañana tocara buscar a Mikan- Se podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos

Mikan y Hotaru estuvieron en el baño un rato, Hotaru cambio su forma de ser a una mas… simpatica, esa que solo tenia cuando era mas pequeña y se reia de todo…

-Nose porque pero… me recuerdas tanto a Mikan… y la verdad es que eres tan mona que no podría ser arisca contigo- Mikan ante esto se puso contenta y la abrazo, un rato después estaban durmiendo, antes de que Hotaru le diera un biberón de leche a Mikan, si, lo tenia como invento para vender pero ya haría otro

Por la mañana

Hoy le tocaba el turno a Anna y Nonoko, irían a comprarle cosas a Mikan, asique se la llevaron temprano

La mañana estuvo genial, la verdad, con eso de comprar Mikan se había olvidado de que tenia que decirles que no era un bebe

Al final del día, Mikan acabo con tres bolsas llenas de ropita y cosas necesarias para cuidarla, ropa, biberones, cuentos, juguete, una toalla y mantitas

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, Mikan se sonrojo

"Mañana me toca pasar el dia con Natsume"

**Se que este capitulo no ha tenido muchas cosas interensantes, pero tengo el próximo pensado y tiene cosas interesantes, además de amor y preocupación… pero porque? En breve lo sabréis**

**Os gusta la historia?**

**Comentaaaad! n.n**


	6. Persona

**Nuevo capítulo! Ya los voy escribiendo más seguido, a ver si los profes dejan de poner exámenes y tengo más tiempo**

**Hoy Mikan pasara el día con Natsume, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto**

**Capitulo 6: **

Por la mañana Anna y Nonoko me despertaron para irme con Natsume, yo estaba sonrojada pero ellas estaban llorando a mares, al parecer ya habían hecho una bolsita con mis cosas para pasárselos de unos a otros

Natsume me recogió temprano, estaba con Ruka

Cuando me cogió en brazos me sonroje, podía sentir el latido de su corazón, y la verdad me relajaba hasta que me quede dormida

Cuando me desperté estaba en el bosque, Ruka me tenía en brazos mientras Natsume estaba leyendo una manga, me senté encima de Ruka y le mire a los ojos

-Vaya, si que se parece a Mikan, son iguales de monas- Dijo sonriendo Ruka, yo me sonroje y le abrace

-Mikan no es mona, solo es infantil- Natsume ya lo tuvo que estropear todo, porque nunca es bueno conmigo?

-Bueno Natsume, tengo que irme así que cuida bien a la niña de acuerdo?- Ruka desconfiado le dijo

-Que te hace pensar que no la voy a saber cuidar?- Natsume pregunto algo molesto

-Primero deja el manga coge a la niña y luego ya veré- Dijo le quito el manga de la mano y se fue corriendo, me reí, la verdad Ruka tenía valor para decir eso

-Vaya al parecer te hace gracia no?- Me sentó encima suya y sonrió, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír, yo le respondi con otra sonrisa

-Me pregunto dónde estará Mikan, sabes, ella es un poco infantil y muy pesada pero es una gran amiga, nunca me he atrevido a confesar mis sentimientos por ella, no sé si ella me respondería igual- El dijo, un momento… ACASO LE GUSTO? NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! Ósea, no es que no me guste, en realidad llevo enamorada de él desde hace dos años pero nunca me atreví a decirle lo que siento

Se quedo mirando la nada pensativo hasta que de repente pego su frente a la mía y sonrió, su sonrisa… me encanta 3

-Que tal si vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque Yumiko?- Me dijo y me levanto en brazos

-Mmm, podrías andar?- Me puso en el suelo, agarrando mis dos manetas entre las suyas, el triple de grandes y puse mis pies en el suelo, era más difícil de lo que creía pero nos lo pasamos bien, en realidad era mucho más cariñoso cuando nadie estaba con él, y eso me encantaba

Pasamos la mañana en el bosque y luego nos tele-transportamos a su casa a comer, nunca supe que Natsume sabia cocinar, y al parecer muy bien, pero después de comer me entro un sueño enorme, porque los bebes duermen tanto?

**POV NATSUME**

Se ve tan linda dormida, parece un ángel ahí tumbada, tranquila mientras su tripita baja y sube despacio… desde cuando me he vuelto tan sensible?

-Bueno bueno… pero si el gran Natsume Hyuuga, el chico tan serio también tiene un lado cariñoso?- Dijo una persona detrás mía, reconocí su voz, era Persona

Note que Yumiko se despertó con la presencia de Persona, hasta los bebes lo notan

-Fuera- Le dije cortante

-No intentes jugar conmigo Hyuuga, quien es ella- Dijo señalando a Yumiko, mierda, tengo que hacer algo

-No te interesa- Volví a decir esa vez mas cortante

**POV MIKAN **

Estaba dormida cuando un sentimiento raro me despertó, escuche una voz que no era de Natsume, sonaba… vacía

-Bueno bueno… pero si el gran Natsume Hyuuga, el chico tan serio también tiene un lado cariñoso- Dijo esa voz, Natsume debió reconocerla porque abrió los ojos me miro con preocupación y luego cambio su fachada cariñosa por una seria, sin emoción.

-Fuera- Dijo, a quien le puede tener tanto odio? Me asome por detrás de él y dios… era Persona. Persona es el entrenador de los chicos de capacidad peligrosa, el es una persona sin emoción, con el alice de la muerte… el alice que mato a mi padre

El alice de la muerte es uno de los más peligrosos de la lista, en cuanto el se quita la máscara y te toca, iras muriendo poco a poco mientras tu cuerpo se va convirtiendo en negro… es horrible

-No intentes jugar conmigo Hyuuga, quien es ella- Se refiere a mi? Natsume, no te causes problemas por mi culpa por favor

-No te interesa- Dijo el e intento… LANZARLE UNA BOLA DE FUEGO?! Natsume imbécil! Te hará mas daño aun!- Dije como podía mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, pero es imposible, solo podía llorar

**POV NATSUME**

Le lance una bola de fuego a Persona.

Sé que me castigara duro por eso pero tenía que protegerla… era tan parecida a Mikan…

-Hn, crees que podrás conmigo con una bola de fuego? Acaso no piensas?- Dijo y cuando me acerque me mando al otro extremo de la habitación de un golpe

-Ugh- Me queje

-Tienes suerte de que me tenga que ir, ya recibirás tu castigo- Dijo y se fue

**POV Mikan**

NATSUME! ES IDIOTA?

Ahora persona le pegara, y todo por mi culpa, empecé a llorar gateando hasta Natsume, que estaba tirado en una esquina intentando respirar bien

-Nat… su… me- Dije como podía mientras lloraba sin parar intentando despertarlo

-Ya… Yumiko has dicho Natsume?- el me pregunto, la ilusión se destacaba en sus ojos… No me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho, estaba concentrada tanto en el…

-Natsume- repetí dándole mi mejor sonrisa, el ilusionado me la respondió, yo me sonroje

-Yumiko, te llevare con Ruka vale? Es mejor que Persona no te encuentre, si sabes que tienes algún alice o que no a saber que podría hacer contigo, yo me sabré proteger vale?- Me dijo sonriendo… pero por dentro tenía miedo, lo notaba asique lo abrace, volviendo a sentir su corazón, cosa que me relajo

Me desperté cuando estaba a mitad de camino del cuarto de Ruka

-Bueno Yumiko, te dejo con Ruka vale?- Me sonrió pero yo no quería separarme de él…nunca

-Natsume estás seguro de que no quieres que la recoja mañana?- Ruka pregunto, el no sabía nada de lo que paso ni que Persona me quería secuestrar

-Si, quiero relajarme lleno a leer al parque, pero con esta mocosa no puedo- Dijo riéndose, yo infle mis mofletes haciendo un puchero

-Adiós Yumiko- Me paso a los brazos de Ruka para luego darme un beso le mejilla e irse, Ruka y yo nos quedamos pensando

-Bueno Mik… digo Yumiko, que te apetece hacer- Me dijo sonriendo, yo solo tenía una mirada triste, no podía hacer nada para salvar a Natsume

Empezó a llorar

-Ya…Yumiko que te pasa?!- Ruka preocupado decía, como poder explicarle que Natsume estaba en peligro?

-Nat…sume…pe…so…na- Logre decir, ser un bebe no es nada fácil a la hora de comunicarse

-Natsume? Persona?- Estaba confuso

Otra vez sentí ese sentimiento, como cuando atacaron a Natsume

"Tengo que hacer algo" Pensé y con todas mis fuerzas intente utilizar mi alice para algo

Cuando abrí los ojos, una luz naranja me salía del pecho, como la de mi piedra alice

-Que…que es esto?- Ruka asustado dijo

La voz hablo

-Ruka, Natsume está en peligro, lo busca por mi culpa… por favor ayúdame a salvarme- dijo la voz y la luz se apago

-Natsume? En peligro?!- dijo y asentí

Rápidamente Ruka salió corriendo conmigo en brazos, mor recorrimos todo Gakuen alice corriendo, y aunque Ruka no podía mas, seguía corriendo… ya sea porque ellos están tan unidos

-El bosque! Es el único lugar que nos queda- Dijo casi sin aliento y corriendo, ya llevamos un rato buscando, y yo ya estaba llorando silenciosamente

De repente vimos una figura en el suelo, Ruka y yo nos miramos y salió corriendo.

Cuando nos acercamos a esa figura… mi corazón se paro

-NATSUME!- Dijo Ruka mientras intentaba no llorar

**Continuara… el fin de la historia se acerca! Me da pena terminarla la verdad, es de las primeras historias que escribí**

**Comenten!**

**Si se les ocurre algún argumento para seguir la historia más capítulos, además de los que me quedan, déjenla en los comentarios, ayudaría mucho **


	7. Natsume,idiota

**Creo que esta historia tendrá 10 capítulos, estoy pensando más finales para que dure más pero no funciona**

**Capitulo 7: Natsume, idiota**

De repente vimos una figura en el suelo, Ruka y yo nos miramos y salió corriendo.

Cuando nos acercamos a esa figura… mi corazón se paro

-NATSUME!- Dijo Ruka mientras intentaba no llorar

Delante nuestra estaba Natsume, tumbado en el suelo lleno de sangre e intentando respirar mientras Persona sonreía detrás de un árbol

Ruka se agacho para intentar despertar a Natsume, que estaba inconsciente

-Natsume! Natsume por favor despierta!- decía, yo empecé a llorar

Todo había sido culpa mía, si no hubiera tomado esa poción no me hubiera convertido en bebe y no me habría visto Persona

De repente Persona se acerco para terminar de castigar a Natsume… no había sido suficiente ya? Porque?

-Todo esto te lo has ganado tu solito, porque eres tan estúpido? Sabes de más que me llevare a la niña- Dijo y sonrió

Justo cuando fue a pegarle un puñetazo en la costilla me tire encima del protegiéndole, mi alice hizo efecto y una luz naranja volvió a salir deslumbrando a Persona y obligándole a irse, en cuanto termine de utilizarlo me desmaye, supongo que mi cuerpo no aguanta mucho mi alice

**POV RUKA**

Un momento… Yumiko acaba de utilizar un alice en Persona? Y esa luz naranja? Es parecida a la de Mikan

UN MOMENTO… YUMIKO ES EN REALIDAD MIKAN

Vi que Natsume se estaba despertando y con un aparato de Hotaru **(Que por cierto me costo la paga de dos meses)** Lleve a Natsume y a Yumiko/Mikan al hospital alice

Estaba en la sala de espera, Natsume ya estaba despierto pero le estaban curando las heridas y moretones y Mikan/Yumiko está descansando en una cura de la pediatría

Cuando terminaron con Natsume entre en su habitación tenía que contárselo

-Y Yumiko?- el pregunto

-En pediatría, tengo que decirte algo sobre ella- Le dije y por la mirada que me dio pude saber que estaba preocupado

-No le pasa nada, solo se desmayo después de usar su alice en ti- Dije con indiferencia mirando por la ventana

-Su alice? Cuál es?- Pregunto

-Natsume, no has notado el parecido entre Mikan y Yumiko? Son exactamente iguales- Dije

-La verdad sí, pero no se qué tiene que ver Mikan en todo esto- Respondió entrecerrando los ojos

-La bebe utilizo el alice de anulación en ti, persona iba a atacarte con su alice- Dije mientras le miraba a los ojos, al principio se quedo pensativo pero luego puso una cara rar

-Pero el alice de anulación solo lo tienen dos personas alice… Yuka y Mikan y Yuka murió- Dijo

-Natsume, Yumiko es Mikan, cuando una apareció Mikan no estaba, el parecido y el mismo alice, tiene que ser eso- Razonablemente dije

**POV NATSUME**

Un momento… Yumiko era Mikan?

Entonces recordé todo lo que le había dicho y hecho… Mikan oyó cuando dije que la quería?

Me sonroje.

-Y donde esta?- Pregunte levantándome de la camilla

-Durmiendo en pediatría, vamos a por ella y la llevaremos a Imai, seguro que sabe que ha pasado- Ruka dijo y nos fuimos a por Mikan

Estaba jugando con otros niños y cuando me vio le brillaron los ojos de alegría? Vino corriendo a abrazarme pero no sabía si cogerla o dejarla en el suelo…

-Cógela- Dijo Ruka con el ceño fruncido

La cogí en brazos y la abrace

-Gracias Mikan- susurre y nos fuimos, en cuanto lo escucho se puso contenta

-chi- dijo con esa voz tan dulce de bebe, es tan mona… desde cuando soy tan amable con Mikan?

Nos fuimos a por Imai y a reunirnos con el grupo

-Esa bebe es Mikan?- Imai pregunto desconcertada

-Todo encaja- Ruka le respondió

-Porque no nos dimos cuenta antes...- Anna e Imai dijeron a la vez

De repente Nonoko vino corriendo hacia nosotros casi asfixiada y con un frasco vacio en la mano, sea acerco a Mikan y le enseño el bote

-Mikan, el día de la fiesta tomaste esto sin querer de la cocina?- Pregunto cogiendo aire

-No puede ser…- Anna dijo asombrada

-Te dije que no dejes las cosas que pruebas por ahí, pero no me hiciste caso y mira las consecuencias- Dijo Nonoko a Anna

-Lo- lo siento no creía que alguien lo bebería sin leer- Anna dijo

-Nos podéis explicar qué demonios pasa?-Tsubasa dijo desesperando

-Veréis, efectivamente Mikan es Yumiko, este frasco contenía una poción para rejuvenecer un año o dos, pero solo si te tomas una gota- Anna explico

-Pero Mikan se ha tomado el bote entero, lo que le llevo a ser un bebe- Nonoko termino la frase

-Cuanto duran los efectos?- Imai pregunto

-Si te tomas unas gotas durara una hora más o menos, haciendo cálculos debería de durar una semana- Anna respondió con la libreta en la mano

\- Andou, cuando te encontraste a Mikan?- Ruka pregunto

-Emm… el domingo- Dijo con cara de pensativo

-Hoy es jueves, mañana debería estar de vuelta a la normalidad

-Y si no pasa?- Pregunte

-Entonces se quedara como un bebe para siempre- Nonoko respondió casi en un susurro

Mikan logro escucharlo, ya que se puso a llorar

-Shhh Mikan no llores, seguro que se arregla todo vale?- Tsubasa decía mientras cojea a Mikan y la acunaba

Se puede saber que hace con mi Mikan?

-Bueno y hasta entonces que haremos con ella?- Sumire dijo

-Me la quedare yo- Imai decidida dijo

-Pero yo aun no la he tenido!- se quejaba

-Sumire… Mikan no es un juguete, es mejor que se quede con Imai, es la más madura del grupo- Ruka dijo haciendo caso omiso de Tsubasa, que tenía un puchero

-Pero yo soy el más responsable aquí- Dijo inflando los mofletes

-Deja de soñar sombritas, te dejare a Mikan mañana, pero hoy y esta noche se queda conmigo, a saber que le podrías hacer

Mikan se sonrojo ante eso

-Me acabas de llamar violador?- Dijo haciéndose el dolido

-Y tonto también- Imai respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Toma- Le dije y le di a Mikan que se había llevado toda la conversación en mis brazos, poniendo diferentes caras y sonrojándose

-Bueno, mañana la iré a recoger - dijo Tsubasa y se fue, sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Mikan

-Adiós pequeñina- Nose, pero algo en mi quería dejarlo K.O por lo que acababa de hacer… como se atreve a darle un beso, le eche una mirada de muerte

-Iremos todos, no te dejare solo con ella- Dijo imai y se fue a su cuarto junto con Mikan, luego me despedí de Ruka y me fui al bosque a leer y dormir en mi árbol, había sido un día raro

**CON MIKAN**

Ya por fin saben que no soy un bebe perdido, y además la poción se anulara mañana y podre andar y hablar de nuevo

QUE GANAS!

Me fui a dormir pronto, y Hotaru hizo lo mismo aunque antes me echo la bronca de lo mucho que estaba preocupada por mi

-Hasta mañana Mikan- dijo y me tapo, dormía al lado de ella pero en otro fotón diferente

-ahio- Dije y me quede dormida, el alice me había dejado débil, la verdad

**Un capitulo menos! Me da pena terminar pero bueno, tengo más historias en mente **

**El próximo capítulo creo que será el último, luego hare un epilogo sino divido el ultimo capitulo en dos**

**Comenten!**


	8. Rapto

**Uno nuevo! Bueno, gracias a la idea Dini-chan voy a hacer un capítulo o dos más, depende.**

**Bueno, comencemos**

**Capitulo 8: Rapto**

Me desperté desconcertada, esto no es tan blandito como la cama de Hotaru

Abro los ojos

De repente me encuentro en los brazos de un hombre vestido de negro, con gafas oscuras, está hablando con alguien a través de un pinganillo

QUE HAGO AQUÍ?

-Vaya, parece que ya te has despertado, te preguntaras que haces aquí, somos la AAO, y tu pequeña eres nuestro cebo- Me dijo el hombre, yo me asuste y empecé a llorar, pero el hombre me tapo la boca con un paño mojado, en cuanto lo olí me empezó a entrar un sueño enorme y me rendí

Con los demás

-QUE! COMO QUE NO ESTA MIKAN?- Grito Natsume al recibir la llamada de teléfono de Hotaru

-M-me desperté y Mikan no estaba- Dijo Hotaru preocupada

-Como se te ha podido perder si tú eras la mas "responsable"- Tsubasa dijo entre comillas, estaba enfadado ¿Cómo podían secuestrar a su medio hermana pequeña?

-Mejor dejemos el tema, tenemos que encontrar a Mikan primero- Dijo Hotaru y empezó a buscar entre sus inventos

-Chicos, me ha llegado un mensaje de Mikan!- Dijo Ruka gritando

-De Mikan? pero si es un bebe- Anna se extraño

-Un momento, LA TIENE SECUESTRADA LA AAO- Ruka grito al abrir el mensaje

Salía una foto de Mikan dormida plácidamente, con un cartel al lado que ponía _si queréis volver a ver a la niña, venid a por ella con el pen drive de persona, sino iros despidiendo de la niña, si vemos a algún adulto la mataremos directamente, tenéis un día_

_Suerte._

-R-ruka t-ti-tiene una pis-pistola- Nonoko señalo la esquina de la imagen, una pistola estaba apuntando directamente hacia Mikan

-Tenemos que llevarle el pen, sino la mataran!- Yuu grito

-Como vamos a conseguir el pen? Persona no nos lo dará, se ve que es importante- Tsubasa razono

-Le tenderemos una trampa, iremos a por Mikan y vosotros le daréis el falso pen y les entretendréis- Natsume separo al grupo en dos

-Estáis listos para salvar a Mikan?- Pregunto

-Si!- Respondieron todos al unisonó

-Bien, poneros ropa negra y cómoda, Hotaru tu busca inventos que nos puedan servir. Nos vemos en el bosque en media hora- Natsume dijo y todos se fueron corriendo a cambiarse

Las chicas se pusieron shorts negros con camisetas de tirantas y convers negros, junto a una coleta alta

Los chicos pantalones por la rodilla negros, una camisa de mangas cortas y unos convers negros

La verdad, parecía que persona les había mandado a una misión de verdad

-Preparados?- Natsume dijo

-Si, toma- Dijo Hotaru y entrego rastreadores, audífonos, pistolas de viento etc.…

Todos se montaron en el helicóptero con destino a la sede de AAO. La verdad es que estaban muy nerviosos pero harian todo lo que fuera para salvar a Mikan.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos, Natsume creó grupos según su preparación.

Natsume, Tsubasa, Hotaru y Ruka irían a por Mikan.

Misaki, Koko, Kitsu y Permy les vigilarían las espaldas.

Anna, Nonoko y Yuu se quedarían vigilando las salas desde el helicóptero, avisando de cualquier peligro.

-Bien, nosotros entraremos primero y veremos cuantas personas ahí, luego entrareis vosotros y nos dejáis camino para subir hasta el piso. Nosotros rescataremos a Mikan y daremos el pen falso, si hay algún problema quiero que salgáis de ahí corriendo y nos dejéis a Sombritas y a mi ¿Entendido?- Todo el mundo asintió

-Pues empecemos- Dijo Tsubasa y entraron en el edificio, en la primera planta no había nadie

Obviamente se olía que había una trampa, y como predijeron cuando estaban a punto de subir las escaleras dos docenas de agentes con pistolas vestidos de negro salieron de la nada, cinco más de las escaleras.

Uno de los agentes atrapo a Hotaru y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

-QUIETOS! O juro que la mato!- Eso logro enfurecer al rubio, que hizo que un centenar de abejas fueran hacia el hombre, que logro soltar a Hotaru

-Así me gusta Ruka!- Tsubasa se rio – _se metieron con la chica que no debían_\- Pensó

Natsume mientras peleaba mano a mano con dos agentes, lograron tirarle al suelo un par de veces pero con el Alice del fuego hizo un escudo. Rápidamente vinieron los demás y gracias a las multiplicaciones de Misaki pudieron escapar.

Siguieron subiendo, en la segunda sala no había nadie y directamente fueron al despacho.

Natsume abrió la puerta de un golpe, solo para ver a un hombre vestido de negro acariciando la cara de una niña de cinco años.

-Se le está pasando el efecto- Hotaru respondió como si supiese lo que me preguntaba

-Bienvenido chico, os estaba esperando- Dijo aquel hombre con voz ronca

-Suéltala! Ni se te ocurra tocarla!- Natsume fue hacia el hombre, pero este lo derribo con solo una mano

-Mierda, es fuerte, hay que pensar un plan- Tsubasa intentaba pensar mientras Ruka y Hotaru despertaban a Natsume

-Me las pagaras- Dijo Natsume entre dientes

-¿De verdad crees que podrías derribarme? Supongo que no eres consciente de mi poder- Dijo y sonrió, no me espero nada bueno

De repente agarro a Mikan por el cuello y la alzo, ella intentaba zafarse pero no tenía fuerza

-NO! MIKAN!- Hotaru fue a correr hacia ella pero de una patada el estrello con la pared.

-TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS!- El hombre empezó a enfurecer a Natsume, a este se le descontrolo el Alice y logro pasar la barrera, quemándolo. Por suerte soltó a Mikan, que ya parecía tener 9 años.

-MALDITO NIÑATO- El hombre lanzó a Natsume una carga eléctrica, que le hizo caer a al suelo sin poder moverse

-Natsume!- Tsubasa fue a ayudar a Natsume cuando el hombre creó un escudo entre ellos y Ruka Hotaru y Tsubasa, que luchaban por romper la barrera.

-Dile el último adiós al mundo- Dijo el hombre sonriendo, entonces empezó a crear una especie de bola de electricidad en su mano. Natsume cerró los ojos esperando el impacto cuando escucho un grito.

-_Mikan? _Pensó_ No puede ser_

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, era como una de sus peores pesadillas. Mikan estaba tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y quemaduras… temblando. Ella ya tenía su verdadera edad.

-MIKAN!- Natsume fue a por ella. Empezó a llamarla e intentar despertarla.

Pero Mikan no se movía.

**Termine! Os ha gustado? Aun quedan algunos capítulos antes de que termine esta historia. **

**Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis dar vuestra opinión Comentar!**


	9. Punto y coma

**Nuevo capitulo! Tarde un poco en escribirlo porque no me llegaba el internet. Sorry!**

**Capitulo 9: Punto y coma **

-Dile el último adiós al mundo- Dijo el hombre sonriendo, entonces empezó a crear una especie de bola de electricidad en su mano. Natsume cerró los ojos esperando el impacto cuando escucho un grito.

-_Mikan? _Pensó_ No puede ser_

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, era como una de sus peores pesadillas. Mikan estaba tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y quemaduras… temblando. Ella ya tenía su verdadera edad.

-MIKAN!- Natsume fue a por ella. Empezó a llamarla e intentar despertarla.

Pero Mikan no se movía.

**Natsume Pov.**

-MIKAN!- No puede ser, porque ella?

Empecé a intentar despertarla pero no había manera, desde fuera de la capsula Hotaru lloraba en brazos de Ruka mientras Tsubasa daba patadas y puños a la barrera en un intento de romperla. Imposible.

Mi ira empezó a crecer demasiado, ahora solo quería matar a ese maldito para que sufriera. Empezó a crear fuego por todas partes, haciendo antes una barrera alrededor mía y de Mikan. Mi alice se empezó a descontrolar pero me daba igual, se podían escuchar gritos pertenecientes a ese hombre hasta que todo fue silencio.

Las barreras se rompieron y Hotaru fue corriendo a por Mikan.

-MIKAN! MIKAN DESPIERTA!- Ella la zarandeaba una y otra vez, sin suerte.

-Debemos ir al hospital enseguida- Tsubasa cogió a Mikan en brazos y salió corriendo con nosotros detrás hacia el hospital

-Te pondrás bien Mikan- Tsubasa le susurro

Corrieron con los demás hacia el helicóptero que los llevo a Gakuen Alice a toda prisa. Corrieron hacia el hospital Alice.

-Necesitamos ayuda! No despierta!- Ruka grito por el hospital, pero parecía que nos ignoraban. Desde una sala apareció el hermano de Hotaru, Subaru

-Que ha pasado?- Dijo mientras Tsubasa la dejaba en una camilla

-Primero haz algo y luego te lo contaremos- Hotaru salió de entre los chicos, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara manchada.

Una vez hospitalizada y segura, Subaru fue hacia los únicos a los que había dejado entrar, su hermana, Ruka, Natsume y Tsubasa

-Bien, le están haciendo pruebas, decidme ahora mismo que ha pasado con ella- Subaru le tenía un cariño especial a Mikan, ella siempre acompañaba a Natsume al hospital cuando se hería en las misiones y tenían charlas de vez en cuando.

-Mikan se tomo una poción que la llevo de vuelta a ser un bebe, la escondimos pero la secuestro la AAO. Nos dieron una nota en la que decía que si algún adulto iba la matarían- Hotaru empezó

-Fuimos hacia la AAO y cuando llegamos al despacho un hombre la cogió del cuello, Natsume le ataco, nos creó una barrera para no poder pasar y fue a atacar a Natsume, pero Mikan se puso por delante- Tsubasa, con mirada triste termino

-Fue todo culpa mía, si la hubiera vigilado de noche- Hotaru empezó a llorar de nuevo tapándose la cara a sí misma.

-Como que la AA- Subaru fue cortado por un pitido de la sala de Mikan. Salió corriendo lo que preocupo mas a los chicos que fueron tras él.

Pudieron ver a los médicos dándole descargas a Mikan, un momento, descargas?

-E-el c-corazón de Mikan… ha dejado de latir- Tsubasa señalo asustado señalo una maquina con na línea continua en ella

1…2…3

1…2…3

1…2…3

Todos estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, si la maquina no volvía a hacer movimientos significaría que su corazón dejaría de latir…

1…2…3

-Lo conseguimos- Subaru dijo serio como siempre, salió hacia la sala de espera con los demás

-Cuando despertara?- Ruka al fin dijo la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos

-Veréis chicos… ella… está en _coma_\- Subaru iba a continuar, pero lo llamaron de otra habitación. Salió corriendo

En la mente de Natsume solo pensaba en una única palabra…_ coma_

Hotaru salió corriendo, nadie decidió seguirla porque sabían que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Natsume empezó a llorar junto a Ruka y Tsubasa. Mikan no debería haber sido la que tenía que haber recibido el disparo. Ella solo lo hizo por amor.

-Vamos a… visitarla- Tsubasa fue el primero en hablar en 20 minutos, en silencio los tres se levantaron rumbo a la habitación de Mikan.

Estaba tumbada en la cama rodeada de tubos… tenía una expresión serena… dios, parecía un ángel. Tsubasa se acerco y le cogió la mano.

-Lo siento Mikan… siento que te hayamos metido en esto- Luego cogió a Ruka y salieron, sabían que Natsume no diría nada si no estaban solos. Cerraron la puerta.

Natsume cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, entrelazando su mano con la suya.

-Lo siento… Debería haber sido yo el que tendría que estar en esta cama ahora y no tú. ¿Sabes? No sé si podrás escucharme pero… quiero que sepas que te amo, y que por favor, despierta. No me puedo imaginar una vida en la que no estés tu sacando mis mejores sonrisas… eres la luz que me faltaba para salir de esto Mikan. Te necesito.- Dijo y se acerco para darle un beso. Un dulce y casto beso.

**Fin! Espero que os haya gustado aun que sea corto. Comentad! **


	10. Despertar

**Y bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo de mi primera historia **** Pero no os desaniméis porque en cuanto termine unos capítulos más subiré la presentación de mi siguiente historia ^-^ .**

**Capitulo 10: Despertar**

-Lo siento Mikan… siento que te hayamos metido en esto- Luego cogió a Ruka y salieron, sabían que Natsume no diría nada si no estaban solos. Cerraron la puerta.

Natsume cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, entrelazando su mano con la suya.

-Lo siento… Debería haber sido yo el que tendría que estar en esta cama ahora y no tú. ¿Sabes? No sé si podrás escucharme pero… quiero que sepas que te amo, y que por favor, despierta. No me puedo imaginar una vida en la que no estés tu sacando mis mejores sonrisas… eres la luz que me faltaba para salir de esto Mikan. Te necesito.- Dijo y se acerco para darle un beso. Un dulce y casto beso.

Los días fueron pasando, Mikan no despertaba y poco a poco todo Gakuen Alice se entero del accidente de Mikan, todos los días sus amigos iban a visitarla y le contaban anécdotas. Natsume cogió la costumbre de traerle siempre una flor Sakura para ponerla en su pelo, cada vez que una se marchitaba la cambiaba y le daba un beso.

A los chicos que fueron a la misión se les dio un castigo, tendrían que quedarse sin salir de sus habitaciones todo un mes, mas horas extras limpiando después de clases. Al grupo que secuestro a Mikan le ocurrió algo peor, Persona logro capturarlos y los mando a una cárcel alice, si no antes de darle una paliza al hombre que le hizo eso a Mikan.

Persona y Mikan se llevaban bien en el fondo, Yuka dejo a su cargo a Mikan cuando ella estaba embarazada, sabiendo que algún día entraría en Gakuen Alice.

Con los días fueron pasando los meses…. Cada vez Gakuen Alice estaba más desanimada, Mikan era la alegría de muchos de los estudiantes de allí incluyendo a profesores.

No fue hasta los ocho meses que Natsume pudo volverla a ver sonreír.

Natsume como todos los días fue a ver a Mikan, si no antes pasar por su árbol Sakura para coger una flor de recambio, entro dirigido hacia la habitación de Mikan y la vio como todos los días, tumbada en esa cama con tubos y maquinas alrededor. Se acerco a ella y después de contarle algunas cosas y cogerle la mano le recambio la flor y le dio uno de esos besos que siempre le daba.

Aunque esta vez quería llegar a más, quería besarla en vez de darle un simple beso casto, así que cogió aire y con delicadeza puso sus labios sobre los pequeños labios rosados de Mikan.

Mientras sucedía el beso, Natsume noto que Mikan…. respondió al beso? Cuando la vio abrir los ojos no se separo hasta que se quedaron sin aliento

-M-Mikan?-Natsume aun no se creía mucho que hubiera despertado hasta que Mikan salió disparada a sus brazos

-Oí todo lo que me dijiste en esto ocho meses, incluso oí lo de los besos y la flor Sakura en el pelo- Eso logro sonrojar a Natsume, que se hizo una nota mental de matar a los que dijeron eso

-B-bueno eh, yo…- Rascándose la cabeza intento decir algo coherente

-Yo también te amo- Natsume se quedo quieto, la verdad que Mikan fue muy directa con eso

-Entonces ya no hay más que decir- Natsume cogió a Mikan y se dieron un beso profundo, hasta que Tsubasa les interrumpió.

-Hola Mikan co- Iba a seguir cuando se encontró a su Kohai y a Natsume besándose en la silla de la sala. Con Mikan despierta. En bata. Encima de Natsume.

-MIKAN!- Corrió a la pequeña a darle un abrazo y cogerla en brazos además de separarla de ese pervertido que la estaba besando

-Tsubasa-sempai! Qué alegría verte!- Mikan le dio un gran abrazo de oso, lo que le llevo a una gran cantidad de celos al pelinegro

-Pero que hacíais en esa posición besándoos?- Se puso serio, a punto de matar con la mirada a Natsume, que se veía tranquilo

-Me desperté, me lance a sus brazos y nos besamos- Mikan con una sonrisa se lo explico, se nota que aun no es madura

-La próxima vez besaros más discretamente, no quiero ser el padrino de un bebe tan pronto. Mikan ponte tu ropa normal que vamos a irnos a avisar a los demás- Le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza

-Y Subaru no lo debería de saber?- Natsume le pregunto, recogiendo algunas de sus cosas de la habitación

-El puso una piedra alice a Mikan, sabe exactamente cuando está bien o mal- Le explico

Después de unos minutos Mikan salió

-Ya estoy!- Cuando salió los dos sonrieron al verla, llevaba el uniforme normal, pero se había dejado el pelo suelo y la verdad, verla ocho meses en una camilla dormida no era lo más bonito. No pudo despedirse de Subaru porque tenía una operación urgente, así que se fueron directamente hacia el colegio. Donde todos en cuanto la vieron saltaron hacia ella

Hotaru fue la más impactada, que dejo de hablar esos ocho meses, bueno, solo lo hacía con su novio Ruka. Con el estado de Mikan y la tristeza de Hotaru él y ella se habían acercado más hasta el punto de salir juntos.

-Mikan- Dijo en un susurro y ella se lanzo hacia Hotaru, que se quedo inmóvil llorando

-Te he echado de menos idiota- Fue lo único que dijo y después de una tarde entera visitando el instituto con ayuda de Natsume, ya que estaba débil aun, quedaron para cenar en el bosque.

Natsume la sorprendió con un picnic con su comida favorita en un claro donde se podía apreciar bien la luna llena. Mikan también lo sorprendió a él llevando un vestido de flores Sakura amarrado a la cintura con su pelo suelto y unos zapatos rosas a juego.

Después de cenar y hablar de unas cuantas cosas, Natsume se saco una piedra del bolsillo

-Mikan, quiero darte mi piedra Alice, dicen que cuando las intercambias con una persona se hace una promesa eterna de amor- Dijo mientras se la ataba al cuello con una cadena

-Yo también tengo que darte la mía- Ella se saco una piedra con una cadena del bolso y se la ato a Natsume

-Como sabias?- Desconcertado pregunto

-En realidad no sabía, te la iba a dar hoy como una parte de mí que siempre estaría contigo-Sonriendo le explico todo, mientras miraban a la luna

-Es una noche perfecta ¿Sabes?- Mirando su piedra roja dijo

-Sabes que la puede hacer totalmente perfecta?- Con una sonrisa picara le pregunto a Mikan que tenía cara inocente

Mikan iba a preguntar cuando sintió una mano que le agarraba de la barbilla y unos labios que chocaron con los suyos.

-Para siempre?- Pregunto ella al terminar el beso, mirando sus ojos carmesí brillar con la luz de la luna

-Para siempre- Sonrió el mirándola, apreciando cada detalle de ella que ahora era suyo.

**Fin! Y con esto el último capitulo, me ha quedado un poco corto pero me esforcé en escribir un final romántico para no disgustaros, espero que os haya gustado, adiós y comentar!**


End file.
